Ammunition for many guns, including machine guns, is provided as linked rounds. Linked rounds are strings of individual rounds (i.e. bullets) that are attached to one another to form a flexible belt. A linked round can be fed through a firearm to provide a continuous supply of bullets and thereby allow continuous fire.
Linked rounds can be used with firearms that are carried by an individual. Primarily due to weight constraints, the typical number of bullets in such a linked round is between 50 and 300 bullets. These linked rounds are currently generally carried in either metal ammunition boxes or square soft pouches. For obvious reasons, metal ammunition boxes are impractical when for use in situations where the user must carry the linked round and have quick access to the linked round when necessary, for example when the user is on patrol. Square soft pouches are also impractical for use on patrol as they must be carried satchel style resulting in the weight of the linked round being centred on a single point of contact. Furthermore, square soft pouches are unsuitable for use when the wearer is carrying a standard patrol pack.
Small linked rounds, which have only 50 to 100 bullets, can be carried in webbing pouches that are normally attached to combat vests, yokes or body armour. However, carrying linked rounds in webbing is not ideal as in order to use a round it is necessary to first completely remove the round from the webbing and lay the round out on the ground. This can lead to dirt or dust impregnating the round.
GB2489116, filed by the current applicant, discloses a linked round carrying bag that provided an improved means for carrying linked rounds. In particular this patent discloses a linked round carrying bag consisting of a flexible sleeve that is sealed at a first end, has an opening at a second end and has an openable closure extending substantially from the first end to the second end, wherein a width of the sleeve is greater than the length of an individual round but is less than twice the length of an individual round.
Through use, some issues have become apparent with the linked round carrying bag of GB2489116. In particular, it has been found that when the bag is not kept horizontal when carried any link rounds stored within the bag can move around within the bag. This can cause the rounds to pool at or near the first end of the bag, away from the opening, thereby making it difficult to access the rounds when a user wishes to do so. This is a particular problem when the bag is carried as a bandolier, which has become the preferred method of carrying the bag.
In light of the above there is a need for an improved linked round carrying bag that solves the problem of the linked rounds pooling at the first end of the bag when the bag is carried.